Random Ed, Edd n Eddy Crossovers
by JauneValeska
Summary: A compilation of my crossovers staring the Eds or at least most of them. All of them unique and up for adoption. Remember to review if you want to suggest a crossover, to adopt it, or have it made into a story. Enjoy.
1. Superior Eddy

**This is full of the random story ideas I have! I'm sick of posting item and then deleting them and others are sick of it too. Some might be made into stories some not. So these E,E n E stories are up for adoption.**

 **Summary: After his Death the sled titled Superior Spider-Man wakes up in a different body and life. As Eddy Skipper McGee but soon he's creating a new life! Proving he'll be the Superior Eddy.**

He hated his own face it wasn't what he was supposed to be like this. He was supposed to be given the afterlife he deserved not be trapped in a adolescent body of a failed com artist with only two friends. He woke up in this body after his redeeming death in his universe. Not this one without superheroes or villains of any sort.

He wasn't supposed to live in this cartoon like ridiculous world as a unpopular hated loser. He does giving Peter Parker his life back losing his company, respect, and title as Spider-Man to save New York city from the clutches of the Goblin Army.

" What's the point of this? I've paved my way as a hero sacrificing my perfect life so Parker could return. " He grabbed the lava lamb by his dresser and throwing it with all his might at the disco ball on his ceiling. " I'm not supposed to be a delinquent with a awful taste in eighties style and decorations and a love for sweets. "

Glass shards cut his skin when they fell but he didn't care he just looked at his reflection in the pieces. Pinkish skin, three strands of hair, and no neck. and a small weak body dressed in awful clothes in colors he hated. " I'm not supposed to be Eddy Skipper McGee the aggressive greedy idiotic fool, I'm supposed to be Otto Octavius aka the superior Spider-Man and superior Peter Parker. Damn you whatever all powerful beings who did this.. " He grabbed a glass shard crunching it in his hand causing bleeding from his hand.

He didn't react looking at the blood hating his face. " If I'm forced into this body because of this penance then I must rebuild. Then this life around substantially. Mold this body into a temple and equip myself with web shooters of my own design. " He looked at the ceiling not sure of what ever sent him here could hear him. " I'll play whatever this game is. But by my rules rebuilding or at least imitating what I had. and become not just the Superior and only Spider-Man of this world but the Superior and greater Eddy Skipper McGee. "

* * *

Half a year later.

Jimmy was held by webs pure white ones covering everything but his head. All he remembered was feeling a blow to the head while leaving his house. He saw He was in a old room with a broken window, and old furniture. " Where am I? " The fluffy haired coward began crying and begging for his mother.

" Shut your mouth you albino curly rodent with a outdated over sized object on your teeth. " Someone walked into the room answering with a raspy voice. He wore a black bandana around his face with red webs on it. He had thick goggles with black lenses and a red strap. He had black gloves with red fingers with black lines and card fingers. He had a long sleeved black shirt with red webs and a spider on his chest. He had jeans with black armor and red chains. He had basketball sneakers.

He looked to be about fourteen or so. He was well built with no visible skin but he was well known. ' Superior Spider.' A cold blooded hero with chilling spider themed gadgets who slaughtered criminals. He was a technological genius with a awful attitude.

" Please don't hurt m-e I'm still a little boy. My other stills has to put mattresses covers because -" He felt a fierce wall across his face. " Shut up you little twit. I know what you've done the framing, the two faced tricks and I'm sick of it. You've been stuck in the past while others had changed. Your mentor Eddy you've stabbed in the back had become a prodigy. "

" He's a two faced monster. He's the real bad guy-" Jimmy felt a slash across his face not enough to scar but to cause bleeding. " Silence you fool. I want three things from you. Confess your wrongdoings and scams to every adult you know, become a better person, and stop f*cking around with People. " Jimmy nodded but wheat he really wanted was to get home and alert the police he didn't want to do any of these things.

" But to teach you a lesson if you even think of doing the wrong thing or refusing my commands. " He took out a blowtorch and some ice and made his way to Jimmy. " No.I'll do em. Please don't -"

When Jimmy was freed hours later with a few small burns and shaking like a leaf.

* * *

Eddy Octavius Parker smiled zipping up his bookbag and making his way home. In the year and a half since his awakening he was better physically and mentally. Legally changing his name was easy with manipulation and forgery. He injected himself with non harming performance enhancers and materials and training. He also improved Ed and Ed d significantly to better suit his needs but had connected with them.

He and Edd already made a pretty good income sending in inventions and patenting them. Eddy was emancipated and lived with Edd and his parents in exchange for rent. He had cleaned up his act gaining a scholarship and early admission to a scientific and research based high school back when he was thirteen.

He looked at himself on his invention the Webware a device based on the dimensional based portal making communicators in that multiple dimensonal war with the Inheirtors. He liked what he saw. Black sunglasses that were technologically advanced, long black hair due to hair growing product he made and muscles. He's was tall looking fifteen or so instead of thirteen. He had a hooded jacket colored black with a red shirt under, black jeans and red sneakers.

He was startled by a female's voice but it was the voice of the love of his life. " Ock it's time to go we're going to be late. " Michelle Jane Tomaes. or MJ. He didn't know if she was defiantly the counterpart of Peter's girlfriend on this earth or just a regular girl with a similar nickname.

A African American female slightly older than him that wore black and looked like a outcast but he didn't care. " S-ure. " He may has hated his previous life that nickname but he loved it now. " Can't be late but are you sure it's the right time. You've told me his salvage company is not doing well. And you know how he feels about my friend. "

He had told her a long time ago about his previous life and his title. she helped him as Spider-Man and was his confident. " He doesn't now and I don't plan on telling him. But I can promise it'll be okay. Stop stuttering like the loser you used to be when I met you. "

* * *

 _He was looking at girls eating his lunch in the corner. His friends weren't at this school and He was hated possibly because of the stuck up attitude he displayed. He still suffered from the hormones of a teenage adolescent heterosexual after all. " Probably should stop. Looks creepy. " He thought out loud in a whisper only to hear a response and looked nearby to see her._

 _" Too late your a loser. " First words a girl that wasn't a teacher said to him here._

* * *

Eddy was smiling later at her house but nearly said a double take seeing him. A man with short hair and a fierce look. Dressed in a suit. " I see it's Eddy Parker sled and green genius do you think your worthy of my daughter? " His blood froze and He was scared.

* * *

Weeks later he was taking down the Vulture a self made villain sticking up for the little guy but the little bad guys providing tech! Dressed in a black armored suit with rings and a black helmet with green lenses. His suit was broken and so was his arm. His armored boots had talon like things and spikes.

" It's enough bird brain. " He held the man by his neck against a wall. Eddy was limping and had a swollen eye with a shard in his back. He had enough he had followed the Vulture while on a school trip to Washington DC after a incident that nearly sink the Stanton Iron Ferry. " Students nearly died. " Michelle was nearly killed but was hospitalized.

He ripped off the mask but we stunned seeing Adrian Tomes. " No. It can't -" He felt his mask be ripped off as well and felt a slash across his chest. " Eddy-" Both of them looked shell shocked.

What could either of them could do. Doing a split second decision Eddy...


	2. Apprentice

" Eddy McGee is dead from here point on. If you want to embrace your true calling and become better you'll give all of this up. Your friends and your family. You'll get your hands dirty, pull the trigger in life or death situations and more. " His masked mentor said bluntly.

Eddy heard this words but didn't care. He lit the flames and his house was engulfed in the fire. Everything he owned was burned into a crisp, along with the decoy body left behind. " He died when my friends were shipped away, when my parent's allowed the abuse my brother and other's gave me, and he died when I was framed. Eddy McGee is dead and I'll rise from the ashes as Prometheus son of the Slade and the ultimate apprentice. "

Eddy was thirteen with a scar under his eye, cold eyes like ice with the faintest hint of blue, recent muscles and scars. His hand had calluses from wielding a sword and he had a burn scar on his right arm visible, and wore all black.

Eddy turned to face his mentor. The man who visited him during the night and taking care of those who threatened him. Who taught him to properly kill, to shoot a gun, and even use some magic all without leaving the town.

Slade is an adult male of an unknown age. He wears a partly armored, full-body black outfit with monochromatic color scheme, and steel-toed boots. Attached to the suit are a number of plated silver compartments along with a utility belt in which he keeps any number of items such as communication devices, weapons, and detonators. However, his most notable feature is his mask, which is an orange copper on the side with his eye and black on the other.

His eyes are dark gray, often appearing black from a distance. He is tall and extremely well-built, with broad shoulders and muscular limbs. " Very well. Let's leave this place it's time we've truly begun your training. " He smiled and on that day Eddy died. " And I can hold you into the greatest possible version of yourself. "

* * *

The arrows hit his target in his chest point blank killing him instantly but this was not shot with a bow but tossed by Prometheus. His target one of many had been killed professionally. He also placed explosives around the area to blow it apart. " P-lease." He heard a female voice crying out and his demeanour changed didn't look like a caring type. " Don't hurt me. "

Dressed head to toe in a black outfit with a black quiver with straps holding weaponry to his back a sword freshly sharpened and used with blood still on it, a quiver, a tattered mask covering his face and a hood. He had armor on it and had a pair of grey wristbands with orange bands. He was more muscular looking a bit older then fifteen with paler skin with scarring around his eyes under his mask. He had a neck and chin as swell and short ha ir. He had knives hidden all over him but his wristbands could fire arrows, and send off a electric blast, darts and cable.

Prometheus took contracts like his mentor and dealt with his enemies but never hurt the innocent. He was clear vocally about that. " Whose there? " A girl appeared from the hallway looking scared. He was confused for a matter of reasons his target was supposed to have only a regular niece he took care of but never showed in public. He knew he was using her for her inheritance it was a matter of time before he killed her off for the money. But this girl had emerald skin, sharp ears and teeth.

She had long green hair and looked way too skinny wearing old clothes. She held up her hand afraid. " Please don't hurt me. " She said scared. He looked closer seeing bruises cuts. she looked roughly his age.

" Did he hurt you? " The girl looked around his age and most people would call her a freak he admired her beauty. " I'm not the had guy I just take care of the garbage poisoning this world. Is there anyone I can take you to? " He took off his mask. " I want to help you. What's your name?

"Grace L-logan. No one wanted m-me ever since some beast bit me and my father gave me a weird serum. " She looked pleading! " My parents died and my uncle wanted money. they would've placed me in labs. " Prometheus thought for a second. ' _Slade hates it when I bring home a girl into our place. Ever since the whole incident with that assassin pretending to like me. But I_ _can't leave her here. I'll explain later he's probably still on that mission.'_

" I'll take you with me. " She followed him reluctantly still a bit afraid and skeptical. Prometheus revealed his vehicle a white van with tinted windows and armored plates. She looked a bit scared. " What is wrong with my car? " He said.

" Your driving a van a white van that's easily show to blend in and have weapons all over you. You Kill people and expect me to go with you? Do I look like a damsel in a bad horror movie." He Shook his head . " This is real is real life kid either to with me or stay here." She got in to see sophisticated controls with multiple compartments. When she tried reaching for a button he stopped her.

" Pressing the red button? " He complained. " My car is a work of art mess with it and you'll won't like me. " He drove slightly till she started talking with him rapidly. " Are you Green Arrows sidekick? " That question nearly had him stop the car and he ignored her other ones.

" Hell no. Emerald Archer had Speedy quit with his lack of trust. Besides Speedy and me are cool with each other. I'm nobody's sidekick Space Wilson one of the best killers and mercenaries picked me for one reason I'm just like him when he was younger. When he kicks the bucket hopefully a while from now I'll take over. Call me Prometheus. " He said bluntly. " Do you actually have powers of it's just a useless mutation? "

She looked insulted and a bit embarrassed. " I turn into animals but I can't usually control it. It happens when I am afraid or startled. My uncle threatened to stuff me if I didn't stay out of sight. " He grinded his teeth. " I'm glad I killed that jackass. " Soon they parked near their base a large elegant house with multiple rooms. He entered the code for the security gate and entered and were greeted by Wintergreen their butler.

A white haired man in his thirties dressed in a suit. " Prometheus didn't master Wilson forbid female companionship for further notice ever since the incident with the throwing stars and the explosives? It took multiple scrubbing and cleaning supplies to remove the brain matter and blood from the walls. "Grace looked a little disgusted.

" She's been hurt by my latest kill and hated for her powers. Give her medical treatments and examinations but take care. Give her some old clothes while I'll try to think of a explanation for when Spade gets home. " He commanded.

During the night later on after Grace stuffed herself full of food the first proper she had in weeks. when growling and snarling was heard from the guest room she was sleeping in. He heard slashes and wood breaking news cracking . He barged in her room in all black long sleeves but saw her in a large furred werewolf like form with long claws. she didn't speak but was in a blind rage with closed eyes. " Grace. " He repeated it over and over only to feel slashes against his chest but he quickly healed. " I'm trying to help you. " He grabbed her large hand and was nearly thrown against a wall. " Grace. " He yelled out and she woke up in the wreckage startled and scared. " I'm sorry. I'm sorry. " He comforted her. " It's not your fault what happened. You don't have control but I can teach you control.

* * *

 _Eddy held Jimmy's neck with both his hands holding him near the river. He dug his nails in and choked but he didn't make it quick. " You think you can get Ed sent to military school three cities away, and Edd to private school after one of your tricks? " He let Jimmy suffer before snapping his neck and dropping him in the river letting his body be washed away. Later he found it soaked and slashed it into ribbons with a knife burying each in a different area._


	3. Suicide Eds

**A Sucide Squad constituting of the Eds. Tell me if you want this as a story.**

Ed, Edd n Eddy weren't friends or allies. Just inmates at the same prison Peach Creek Maximum Security Penitentiary. They were all minors but what they did the law wouldn't have pity on them. They're cells weren't even close, in fact none of them even knew each other. They didn't even know the others existed before their first meeting.

Eddy or E-D-1-3 as he was originally named used to be Owlman. was confined by chains to a plain stone cell but had numerous armed guards on the outside of it. The chains were high tech materials brand new because he had recently been transferred here a few weeks ago.

He was a cold blooded thief and vigilante known as Owlman. He was a incomplete forcibly aged clone of Batman trained to kill him. In a act of rebellion he slaughtered all living members of the court's leaders. He became a thief living off stolen goods and he always has a hatred for the Batman and a urge to find out who he really was.

Arrested by Batman after nearly unmasking him He was thrown in prison deemed too dangerous for juvenile detention. ANd had already hurt other inmates with and without their knowledge with incredible strength.

He had pinkish skin and messy black hair. He was dressed in a prison uniform and looked young. A mark above his right eyebrow, and some cuts on his arms and the back of his neck. Some would have shown him pity but after he killed a Australian annoying boomerang themed criminal quickly and painfully they were scared of him.

His cell was temporarily unlocked for feeding him. He had a demented smile creeping them out. But when the tray for close to him He tossed it breaking one of their helmets and he grabbed his utensil digging it into another's exposed skin only to feel blunt force.

" I don't feel pain. " He announced shocking them. He grabbed ones wrist ready to shape it only to see a laser sight in his head and resisted. He was a African American woman holding a gun with a scope with a cold look in her eyes. " Amanda Waller the black ops agents whose death was faked so she could town the position. Have created several Suicide Squads or Task Forces full of criminals promising freedom. But most die before they get even close to freedom. "

Eddy smiled. " Did I leave anything out? " Waller glared at him almost tempted to pull the trigger. " You've left out the fact I'm ready to create a new one with three members including you. " She entered ignoring her staff. " You'll be given better privileges for you three and he more considerate with the time I shave off. " Eddy pretended to be conflicted.

" Anything to sweeten the pot? " He asked. Waller took out a picture and Eddy smiled. " I'm in. " He didn't since when she brought in other people injecting him with a microscopic bomb in his neck. He was unchained and then lead to a secure room with two other people.

One looked reptilian with scale like skin colored gold with a long thick tail poking out of sweat pants colored purple. He was large and muscular with clawed fingers and fangs. He had small red hair and numerous scars on his face and something red dropped from his mouth splattering on his pants. It looked lik siPhone ped in half with blood. Some raw meat stuck to it. Eddy wasn't sure if it wasn't animal or chicken and wasn't sure if he wanted to know. " Hi I'm Ed Jones but people call me Killer Croc." He sounded excited even though he made Eddy look tiny by comparison. " What's your codename? Do you have powers? "

" Shut up you reptilian idiotic fool. We're hostages working for our freedom. " The other one size bluntly a skinny but with muscles teen with a eye patch, and ski cap. He had a prison jumpsuit as well but it looked fresh. He was wiping off something off his shoe and it took Eddy a moment to realize it was blood. " What's this little boy going to do? Ed can eat through bars and flesh. Snap a home easily and devour entire flocks of birds in minutes and breath underwater. I'm the youngest sniper ever known whose scarred the bar and nearly crippled the Bat of Gotham. "

" Eddward here the snarky and smug jerk of a genius is known as the mercenary Deadshot. " Eddy as impressed. Eddy had been taught about various assassins and their methods and been taught to mimic them. Waller moved on to Eddy and Ed. " Eddy a force grown test tube knockoff Batman created by a shadowy cult and court manipulating Gotham City for years at least until he freed himself and snapped. Nearly unmasked Batman and received a few hat shaped projectiles in his face. Can't feel physical pain at all. "

Ed was a little embarrassed when his reputation was said. " Ed here was born form of atavism that imparted him with reptilian traits. His father left the family and His mother a alcoholic became a prostitute giving at in a half sister years later. His mother grew to hate her son's hideous appearance and behavior. " Eddy looked at Ed with concern feeling bad for d Ed d tried to hide his feelings but felt bad as well. " Bullied in school, all his life and forced to go n on errands for others in order to survive and provide for his sister. After one insult went too far he crippled a boy and broke another leg so badly it left a limp. Bailed out of jail and sold to the circus. "

While still an adolescent, his coworkers abused him and bullied him by calling him names like "lizardboy" and "a reptilian freak. Escaped becoming a feral vigilante helping the little guy." She finished as some of her men came in holding suitcases and strirnges. Eddy willingly allowed them to plant the nanite bomb in his neck but made a mental note to remember were it was.

They were given costumes well Ed and Edd were. Eddy got a grey costume with clawed fingers and a owl on the chest, a hood,and face mask. Guns in holsters and blades as well. A no staff as well. " More the Boy wonders style but I'll use itr. Edd had a red bodysuit with a yellow and silver target emblem on his chest, a silver neckline and waist with a golden belt, his customized wrist mounted handguns, yellow gloves, silver boots and his trademark silver mask with the red targeting module over his right eye.

" A little on the nose eye patch? " Deadshot stuck up the finger and glared at him. " Who do we kill? " Waller showed a image from a projector her men set up. A blue haired cake skinned boy holding a hand crafted wooden sword, and a cross bow. Dressed in a blue and gold mask with a bodysuit with arrows and swords. " Rolf Son of the Terminator and killed of Deathstroke.


	4. Eddy Natsu Dragneel

**Summary: A long time ago Raven left behind a young boy named Eddy who turned out to be a demon with deadly powers. Going for a fight with his so called sister he easily defeats the other Titans and asks for a fight. After his victory he gave along against it heir wishes being a unofficial titan. Can they trust him him? "**

 **Title : Eddy Natsu Dragneel.**

Raven backed away as the flames flickered and people screamed. Inside was someone she thought she fully knew and understood. She thought he was just a boy but now she fully understood. " Demon. " She repeated as he heard someone scream and crazily yelling. " The flames they're delicious, and so is the blood. " Raven heard bones snap along with flesh burning to a crisp.

She didn't look like someone to be afraid. appearance is seen as dark and mysterious. Her outfit is mostly made up of her favorite color, dark blue/indigo. She usually wears an indigo cloak with a hood, with matching indigo ruffled ankle-boots with blackish-gray soles, with a leotard-like long-sleeved shirt that is blueish-black with cuffs at her wrists of the same blue of her cloak. On her cloak, she has a circular black/red jewel set in a gold plate that attaches the whole thing together. Burns were hidden in her back. Tears were in her eyes.

Around her waist she has a red and gold belt with the same jewels around it, while her legs are exposed. The belt ties at the back like a cord. Her hair and eyes are violet, She has a red gem that is outlined in black inlaid on her forehead that she was born with. She has very pale, almost gray, skin which makes her appearance somewhat demonic.

A outline of a person appeared from the flames. A small child devouring the flames with class looking demonic. " Sister I've come for you. " He said in a song song voice stepping out of the flames after eating some. Soot and ash cakes his pinkish skin and his black tee strands of hair. He's had tattered blackened clothes and his nails were sharp. " She backed away as flames covered his body not stopping burning everything they touched. " I'm ready we can settle this once and for all. " Blood fell down his teeth and his breath smelled like flash and bone. He reached for her with a merciless look. " And I won't ever leave. "

* * *

She ale up screaming startling her friends but when they found her she was shaking like a leaf a symbol burned into her wall. A demonic skill with a dollar sign on it's forehead. " He's coming. I don't no. " She began rocking back and forth afraid sry afraid. " He's going to find me and settle the score. "

" Friend Raven who do you speak of? And what is this? " Stafford asked afraid for her friend. Her eyes, nose, lips, mouth, hair, skin, and outfit view her as colorful in comparison to Raven. Her growing long fiery-red hair is down to her waist and straight with bangs. She has small eyebrows, and green eyes with light-green scleras (or in other words, the whites of her eyes are colored light-green). She is tall, with bright orange skin, (or it seems to have a yellowish skin tone in the comic strip above), and her outfit is mostly violet with a glowing belt, her neck collar and gauntlets being silver with green jewels .

She also wears a silver armband on her right arm. She wears a sleeveless crop top showing her midriff, a stem stalk mini-skirt, and thigh-high boots all in violet, and her tight-high boots have white stockings. " Is your father -" " No. "

Raven cried out. " He's a demon from earth. One that I called my brother not by blood and I trained him. I thought he was human but He's a demon raised originally by a cold blooded dragon. I haven't heard from him in years, I was young scared of his power. So badly I-i left him behind. "

Robin looked at her concerned. " We'll protect you I promise you. " His outfit consisted of green tights with black ankle-high steel-toed boots, green elbow-high gloves, a short-sleeve green t-shirt underneath a red armored vest with a yellow letter "R" inside a black circle over his left pectoral muscle, a yellow utility belt and a black cape that has a yellow interior. He always wears a black-and-white domino mask, and usually has his black hair spiked backwards. He has light skin and an athletic build. " He'll been in for a hell of a fight. "

* * *

Hee emerged from their living room from a portal a blood red one. He was bigger then she remembered, horns were now on his head, his skin deathly pale with part of his cheek torn revealing guns and pure white teeth. He had a yellow blazer with a white shirt and red tie with blue pants and red loafers. " Nice place you have here. " Beast Boy the animal shapeshifter tried to fight only to b thrown across the room through the glass falling into the ocean. Cyborg the human machine combo tried blasting him only to have his arm metal causing him to scream and then have his gaming console bashed into his had. " I feel bad for the console. " He stepped on the African American body with disrespect digging his show into his face.

" Leave our friend alone you-" Starfire started alien insults he didn't understand and he just back handed her his hand engulfed in flames. " Star. " Robin three projectiles and suddenly he found himself wrapped with his own cape and gagged. " Leave them alone. Kill me if you wish! " Raven begged only to hear Eddy chuckle a horrible blood chilling laughter. " I don't want to kill you. I just want to settle our fight. I've trained for one reason to kick your ass and prove i belong alongside you big sister. "

* * *

 _He insisted on tagging along with her. She was desperately traveling to other remotely magical and supernatural places for sanctuary but upon reaching one she found the boy covered in flames his brother dead. He was crying for someone to help him. Someone called Ingeel._

 _Then boy was amnesiac but proved he was greedy. He didn't have a lot of hair but had attitude. " You'll slow me down. Your too weak. " He had magic flame based that caused accidental blazes. " I'll fight you one day and prove it to you. " She smiled and didn't reply but let him follow her like a puppy. " In your dreams little guy. "_

 **Review if you want this as a story of to adopt it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: After Rolf defeats Eddy , our favorite short scammer wants to get stronger, become better and help people. Asking a strange girl named Raven to teach him magic with help with John Constatine he learns well. After training and gaining a poweful alien weapon Eddy challenges Rolf to a rematch but this is not Eddy Skipper McGee easily defeated scammer but Eddy The Scammer of Darkness.**

* * *

Ever since his fight with Rolf Eddy hadn't been seen in weeks or at all during the summer except for going to and from his friend's and his own house. He'd been teased relentlessly because of the fight and started becoming reclusive. He couldn't go anywhere without people teasing or mocking him and he couldn't stand Rolf and Kevin's smug smiles.

But then he started spending time away from him and his friends making them worried. Stopped reacting when people teased him or asked any questions at all. He stopped scams and made his friends worried and started taking a drastic change in physical appearance.

He always wore black and white to cover his face with shades and a hood. But large spots under his eyes were visible that were discolored. The shape of his head had changed as well and Jimmy once claimed he saw fangs instead of regular teeth. He had sprouted in height and free a neck and head. No one knew if he was muscular because his clothes were baggy now. He did looked different almost a completely different person.

People spotted him with a girl a bit older then him now and then and once in a shopping mall Sarah saw them reading was known as the twin enigma that never came to school, wasn't with any parents and drank tea. He looked up and bought books about violence, occult things, and magic. Once she was seen with blood red eyes making people think she was a demon.

Then a few times unexplained accidents and incidents occurred and happened around her. When people threatened her they'd get their asses kicked is He no memory expect for seeing a raven of some kind of energy hurting them.

Then came the day he challenged Rolf in front of everyone when he was talking to Kevin.

He didn't show any skin but his hands and some of his face but two of his fingers were slightly deformed and the back of his hand was scarred. A watch or something was visible under his sleeve. Hair poked out his hood but it was not short and had no hair gel and was very messy.

" I want to fight you. " He shoved Rolf with a sneer and a glare. Rolf scoffed at him and Eddy gave another sentence that angered him. " Son of the bitch and spawn of a failed Shepard right me. Fight me you blue haired prick. Tomorrow first thing in the morning and being whatever you want. Maybe even your ugly hideous family members I saw. For Christ's sake they look worse them your germ ridden animals. " He said. " I'll make a place to fight right here to reach your ugly ass a lesson. "

Rolf tried to hit him only to be punched in the ribs. Good half a second he swore he saw something covering Eddy's fist glowing. " You dare insult the kin and livestock of Rolf? I shall skin you short stack Ed boy. "

" I'm going to make sure I capture HD quality video of your loss Eddy so this time I can sell copies for twenty bucks each. " Eddy ignored Kevin and his friends talking to him.

" I'll talk to all of you guys later. I've been preparing for this a long time and nothing's going to stop me. This is to end Rolf and Kevin's smug attitude and teach all of them a lesson. " He saw Ed and Edd's concerned looks and heard their pleas.

" Eddy he's trained himself and he has a arsenal of farming tools and implements that could cut you open. He's practically a backward savage. " Eddy just chuckled from Double D warning.

" He'll but you Eddy or cut up your face. He's like a barbarian armed and ready to pillage and kill. " Eddy just smiled. " Then that makes me better then him. He has tools and strength but I have power. "

He went home and locked the door going into his redecorated room. Statutes were all over along with bookshelves and even artifacts. He had a stack of scrolls and runes glowing faintly on walls. He sprayed the sliding glass doors black so he could avoid detection or spying.

There was a phone On his now black bed with a dog like creature there. Twice the size of a wolf pup with black fur and bone like structures and spikes covering it's head and 's eyes were glowing and blood was visible on it. " You enjoyed Gertrude one of his favorite chickens? " He asked with a chuckle and it looked at him licking his cheek. " Easy there Ripper I have to call Raven. Tell her to get ready to see me stomp that loser. "

He found his phone near some scrolls and called. " The fights tomorrow and I'm thinking of making a arena with my..skills are you sure you can make it? " He heard her bored tone.

" I can make it. But don't over do it. Just make him suffer. Remember make it a show he'd never forget. I'm going to bring over the Grand Thinker and John just to show you have more fans them you know. " She hung up and he smiled pulling back his sleeves revealing tattooed muscled toned arms and a gray and black bulky watch. Then tattoos were glowing faintly one arm had a arrow and the other symbols. He took off his glasses revealing his eyes. They were both now cold grey. He pulled back his hood revealing longer and messy black hair with a grey steak.

He started to reminisce as he read over ancient scrolls to gather information and to make sure he'd be ready to prove who'd he'd become. No Longer Eddy Skipper McGee a weak excuse for a scammer and failure but Eddy the Scammer of Darkness.

* * *

 _He tracked her down after a while seeking something to help him. He wanted to hear that smile off that blue haired backward jerk and to gain some respect. He didn't feel good at all about himself. He didn't been feel worthy enough to look his friends in the eye of even hang out with them. He hadn't left the house in a long time. He reflected on himself hating his himself after taking one very very long hard look._

 _He did want to pull tricks and mess with people but he didn't want to be the bad guy. He didn't want to be weak anymore and he wanted to help._

 _His skin was pale and he was wearing plain black with a hood over his was leaving a old weird spooky bookshop. She was wearing a purple cloak and a unitard and has some jewelry on her. She had grey skin. " Hey I need to talk to you. " She looked at him threatening. " Don't mess with me. " Eddy pleaded with her pulling her to a alley._

 _" I'm not some freak you can show off or beat down. " Eddy began to plead and beg. " I need help , I need to be strong so people don't push me around. I don't want to be the bad guy. I've looked it up and compared what you can do. It's magic. " I want to do good and stop being a weak little jerk. If you can teach me magic and make me strong I'll become a better person. "_

 _She was impressed he had figured it out. People in this town were usually too idiotic or dumb to realize this. None of the other people but him realized this._

 _" I know you've heard my reputation from other adults but if you teach me I'll start becoming the best possible version of myself I can be. " Tears nearly came to his eyes but he wiped them away._

 _Emotion came to her bored face for a second but reluctantly she agreed to help him. " Follow me and if you try anything your going missing vital organ for males. " He asked her a few questions and she ignored all but one of them. " What do I call you? " He asked and this was the only one she answered._

 _" Raven. " She said bluntly as she led him to a old decrepit building were there was old and shabby but usable and sanitary furniture. Books were everywhere and the only light was provided by scented candles. She had symbols and pictures on the walls._

 _She motioned or more like shoved him on the couch and trusted books into his guy making him whimper a little in pain. " I'm giving you the basics so I can help you. You don't seem like the person who's been memorizing spells so instead I'm going to have you levitate objects. " She saw his confusion and sighed. " Lift things with your mind. " She said. " First it'll be that and maybe a few shielding charms and protection enhancements on your skin. Possibly a few to improve your feeble body. If your doing well I can ask a old friend to help you Keane elements and weaponry. "_

 _It was a hellish few days or training especially when he had to focus on a object and lift it. She taught him movements to harness the potential inside of him to utilize. He needed to be at peace and relax. He managed after three days to lift and launch a book and flip through pages like He was using his hands._

 _" Wait Tattoos? " He said scared. " I-i can't have needles on my skin. " His face went pale or paler them usual. She shook her head. He sighed till he felt the burning. He swore he felt every letter burn more then the last on his arms._

 _When it was sober she tossed a book at him only for a almost translucent grey shield to protect him. " The charms will begin making you bigger, better physically and form shields to stop projectiles and hits. But if you get exhausted they'll be weak and breakable. "_

 _" You could've told me. " He said with a glare. But then there were fun times like reading some books with her and tlaking. She helped him a little from stopping hating himself and not being confident. " If you want to be better you have to believe in yourself. "_

 _Eddy learned to shield his body with a outline increasing his strength by at I s st forty percent. Then came a day when she looks solemn. " I need to have another person teaching you. " He had just come in and saw a stranger smoking on a chair. He had stubble and blind hair and wore a brown trench coat. " John Constantine at your service ready to reach you the elemental ways. "_

* * *

 _Eddy saw the flames heading towards him but he didn't dodge them instead he devoured the flames like it was food and enjoyed the taste. His lungs could breath out fire and he could actually consume it thanks to some dragon slayer magic John taught him. His skin wouldn't get burned and smoke could not effect him negatively in anyway._

 _" Nice defense consuming the flames may help you but what if someone strikes you with.." John was about to strike him only to be blasted by a electricity coated fist and then a blast that sent him on his ass. "You honestly think I'm a one trick pony?" He cried out striking John gain. They were training neat John's house isolated and many miles away from Peach Creek._

 _" Lucky shot you son of a bitch." He said with a grim smile." Let see if Raven can whip that smart ass look off your face. After she finishes studying up on those portals.." John acted basically like a actual big brother to Eddy and Raven. It was strictly platonic between the two of them. Only to hear her scream and shouts Eddy busted down the door with flames and electricity and saw Raven with large beasts that were pure black with bone like things on their backs and heads. One of them was weak possibly young possibly the runt of the litter was protecting Raven as best as she could.  
_

 _" Bollocks those are Grimm blood thirsty beings attracted to negative emotions, they have no souls. John cried out and Eddy looked at them with a angry look. When one tried to pounce on him he punched it in the chest his fist going inside it's chest and he ripped it out his hand burning it from the inside and out. It died soon after John dispatched the rest of his friends._

 _" Let go of that thing." Eddy said covering his finger in sparks but she cried out." No, this one's different you can't hurt him. He's different." Eddy saw a kindred spirit in that Grim's eyes._

* * *

 _Eddy was gathering herbs in a forest for a concoction for Raven and John's latest rituals when he saw the crashed pod in a crater cracked in half revealing the watch. Ripper the Grimm Beowulf pup followed him looking at the thing confused like him. John named it after a famous London Serial Killer." Stay here Rip." He ordered going down to the watch reaching for it only for it to jump on his wrist. Ripper tried biting the thing off, Eddy tried as many spells as he knew nothing tried fiddling with the watch only to transform._

 _He became a humanoid made of greyish flames and magma with purpleish grey spiked rock with large flames on his shoulders. He screamed freaking out causing a forest fire and damage to the forest. It took a while till he finally managed to cancel the large fire out with another fire and when it was over he transformed back to normal._

* * *

 **Due to the fact that Pyros is a planet-like star, Pyronites have had limited contact with other alien species.**

 **With little outside contact, the Pyronites have been able to spend their whole lives perfecting their abilities.**

 **Powers and Abilities**

 **Pyronites are able to generate flames from their bodies in many forms. They can form fire into any shape or make them explosive if they choose to. Their fire can become hot enough to melt a tank or a road.**

 **Pyronites can channel flames through other surfaces (such as large rocks) to generate jet propulsion, allowing them to 'surf' through the air.**

 **Pyronites are fireproof, as well as heat resistant and invulnerable to magma. They are also cold resistant and ice proof.**

 **Pyronites are not limited to simply creating fire; because their bodies are naturally heat convective, they are able to absorb heat, effectively allowing them to put out fires.**

 **Despite their weakness to water, Pyronites can swim and use their powers while submerged, but with a very low intensity.**

 **Weaknesses**

 **If** **exposed to enough water or fire extinguishing substance, Pyronites will be extinguished, and must wait until they are hot again to use.**

* * *

 _He realized for a little over ten minutes he could turn into other life forms possibly not from this earth. Raven wasn't happy about this especially about how he nearly burned down a entire forest. She had slammed him up side the head brutally and started ranting for about a hour. She and John used a spell to track down where the watch came from so they could remove it. It took a few weeks so Eddy learned all about the ten aliens he could turn into. Giving all of them nick names to use. He already did some heroic work in the darkness with magic and started helping other people being better but still pulled tricks and cons to earn money._

 _They arrived on the bright intelligent planet of Galvan Prime. In a laboratory filled with machines, tools and several inventions as well._

 _They opened a portal and found the smallest and greatest genius they'll ever met in their life times. " A grey little frog is going to help me?" Eddy questioned. " You couldn't even lift a screwdriver how is thing little chap going to remove this watch."_

 _" So some respect.' Raven ordered creating a few black tendrils to threaten them and for dramatic effect." At least one person from Earth has respect for me Azmuth Prime Thinker and greatest mind in over seven different galaxies." He was about to remove it flawlessly when something struck pouring out of the walls and forming a skinny black figure with yellow glowing eyes and one eye. It had clawed fingers. " Father I'm sick of waiting. It's time I take what I want." He took multiple objects absorbing them and leaving behind dust._

 _" Malware he is a technological parasite that destroy all life it can find. He's dangerous you need to leave." Azmuth said backing away. " Don't harm them, they're just feeble beings from earth." John and Raven tried to fight him. He backhanded Raven making her hit her head on a table. and slash John across his chest causing him to bleed and then blasted him across the room._

 _" You alien son of a bitch." Eddy cried out creating a shield around him and backhanding Malware brutally and then blasting him with a ball of electricity making it stagger and suffer._

 _" You miserable inferior earth spawn." Azmuth tried to stand in front of Malware's path but Eddy created a shield around him. It was more of a box with several protection charms as well._

 _Eddy asked him a question as he avoided blasts when Malware absorbed a blaster of some kind. " Which one can destroy him?' He asked a blast nicking his hood nearly taking his head off his neck. " The Petrosapian. " He answered banging on the shielding. Eddy was so confused so the Prime Thinker dumbed it down a lot, and I mean a lot._

 _" The point one you fool that looKs like a diamond." " Shard." Eddy realized choosing the alien. The flash was blinding but Malware still tried to blast him only to have his own blast redirected back at him and feel shards pierce his chest and then his was revealed as the alien he named Shard. A silicon-based life form. His body is composed of durable pale grey crystals. He sports two crystal shards on his back and has a sharp point on his head. He wears a uniform which is black with a grey "V" stripe on the middle of his torso._

* * *

 **The Petrosapien race originally dwelled beneath Petropia's surface. After several centuries of warfare, a giant hole was accidentally ripped in the surface of Petropia, revealing a universe far beyond Petropia's heretofore self-contained existence.**

 **With the inadvertent discovery of space, Petrosapiens began to stabilize their civilization and they began to explore the surface of Petropia and the rest of the universe.**

 **Petrosapiens are highly resistant to most physical attacks and are physically enhanced due to their crystalline bodies.**

 **Petrosapiens are able to alter their bodies into crude tools, such as blades, as they can generate crystalline substance on their bodies, which can allow them to regenerate unless they break completely.**

 **Petrosapiens are able to shoot crystalline shards at rapid speed, generate blades that cut through most materials, and causing large, almost mountainous formations under their control, to manifest and spike out, either from their projectiles or from walls and the ground itself, as well as other structures. They can even generate these formations, such as giant spikes, from their own bodies, as well as retract them.**

 **Being living prisms, Petrosapiens can refract, absorb and redirect light and energy beam, channeling them through their bodies and projecting them back at their source.**

 **Neither Petrosapiens nor their crystalline constructs are invulnerable and can crack and break like glass if they are exposed sonic vibrations or are impacted with enough force.**

 **Certain ultra-high-pitched sound waves can cause them to completely shatter and might even fall unconscious.**

 **The two shards on their back can leave Petrosapiens stuck to a wall or on other surfaces that they get knocked into.**

* * *

 _" Oh yeah fill this you Malware. I don't care what or who you are. If you harm my friends no my family I'll destroy you." He created a pillar of shards that pierced Malware's chest. " No I can't be killed by a earthlin-" He trapped it in a cage that was small each shard and spikes pierce his body. It was helpless and on the edge of the death, When Eddy transformed back he destroyed the cage and Malware with a strong blow._

 _" I don't need to remove that Omnitrix from your wrist. You've proven to be worthy and great enough to use it better then I have even dreamed." Eddy smiled at the watch shortly before healing his friends with a few spells easily._

* * *

Eddy during the night easily made a small arena with invisible barriers that would stop any of the two from leaving at all. He created chairs as well and made impressive and important designs with a banner saying ' Eddy the Scammer of Darkness.' He made the letters saying his name glow brightly. He didn't wake anyone up and fell to sleep waking up a few hours later. He ate, got ready, called his friends and took Ripper outside with him.

People were amazed by the arena except for Rolf. Who had wolf fur around his neck, carried a pitch fork, had a hunting knife on his back, multiple tools on him, and a staff in his other hand. He had his disgusting pig at his side.

" Doofus Ed boy thinks he can show up Rolf and disrespect me? Or belittle me? Or bring some disgusting wolf to try and frighten me? Where's that hell spawn harlot or is she too busy offering demons the chance to-" Ed and Edd appeared dragging Eddy away before he did anything rash or reacted too badly.

" What is this animal? " Edd asked concerned and curious only for Ed to hug and cuddle it nearly choking the life out of Ripper. " My dog or well wolf cub it really depends on what you think. He's ripper and he's not the only surprise some friends of my are coming. Other friends and let's just say.." Eddy's hand was covered in flames and sparks. " This is going to be a magical fight.'

Ed looked amazed." You know magic?" Eddy didn't answer and just wanted but soon he heard the birdcall and saw Raven appear with John and Azmuth. He took hid pet back.

" It's the monster girl." Sarah and Jimmy cried out only to be unable to speak as magical symbols and runes appeared on their necks and on Kevin's, Nazz, and Johnny's necks.

" You dare enchant the friends of Rolf you little demonic runty spawn. I'll show your hide to them and hang your pelt on my wall with your pet chopped up and fed to my pig in it's slop." Rolf ranted with a horrible look.

" Thanks Raven and John we don't need a distraction or several." " Just kick that little whiny Hobknocker's ass and make it painful and long." John replied with a smirk. Ed and Edd were dragged to chairs and Raven made a barrier blocking sound to and from Eddy. Eddy got in the arena with Ripper who growled.

" We can't distract Eddy from showing this savage it's place.' Azmuth said from Raven's shoulder. " But lets not be rude. My name's Azmuth I'm a alien genius that created a amazing weapon for Eddy and this is the simple version."

" We're dabblers of the dark arts and users of magic." John said taking out a death stick from his pocket and lightning one.

" Magic can't be real?" Edd said freaking out. " It's just hogwash in fiction and books. It was like his world was upside down then Raven slapped him making him calm down.

" Not everything can explained." She said bluntly. Ed started asking questions so hyper. ' Does Eddy need to recite verses? Can spells be reserved by saying them in reverse? Does he have a hellhound?" He said quickly.

Rolf got in and stared down Eddy. " We shall begin when doofus demon Ed boy?"

" When you first strike me." Rolf tried to stab him and made his pig try to slam into Eddy's knees to knock him down but Ripper jumped on top of it and began devouring the pig sinking it's fangs and then throwing it around chewing slowly as the pig cried out in agony and then it's entrails began to leak out. Ed looked in wonder like it was a movie but Edd vomited right away his weak stomach giving out." Wilfred you son of a whore killed him." Rolf's voice broke and he tried to impale Eddy on the pitch fork only to feel electricity burning his arm and smell his burning flesh. For a while he didn't think and tasted metal shortly before Eddy slammed a flaming fist into his jaw and then slapped him.

" You dare lay a hand on me?" Rolf's staff broke before it even reached Eddy's arm blocked by his shield snapping it in half. Then Eddy threw the broken half with deadly aim into Rolf's kneecap and yanked it out without using his arm but his mind. " Shut up! You think your better then me. You dabble in dirt, I mastered darkness."

His dog bit down on Rolf's good leg and then ran off clawing at his back and then going back to feasting on the dying pig slowly which caused Edd to vomit once more. " That Wolf should die first." Rolf tried to reach for his blade only to feel his wrist shatter like glass. He still tried to fight him so Eddy transformed. He became a grey furred tiger wearing a wrestling outfit. " SIENTO EL DOLOR QUE TÚ HACIA FUERA Y RASO HARÉ SEGURO QUE USTED RECUERDA ESTO PARA SIEMPRE!" Rolf cried out for his mother as one of the worst beings and best fighters attacked him.

* * *

 **Appoplexians value emotional openness: if an Appoplexian has a feeling, they express it openly. Generally, the feeling is a blind rage. Appoplexians take great pride in their fighting skills. Appoplexians love to fight and have great appreciation for the best fighter. Instead of shaking hands when they meet, they engage in a wrestling match until one is established as dominant.**

 **Appoplexians believe any problem can be solved by hitting it or "hitting it a lot" as said by Rath.**

 **An Appoplexian's addiction to violence leads them to be quite dim, forgetting things and being easily distracted.**

 **Appoplexians are prone to referring to people by their full name or title, as well as beginning a conversation with "Let me tell ya somethin'!" They also refer to themselves in third person.**

 **Appoplexians have animalistic tendencies, such as growling, roaring, and relentlessly seeking food when hungry.**

 **Appoplexians are prone to mixing up metaphors.**

 **Appoplexians can always remember things relating to fights or battle techniques learned.**

 **Appoplexians possess enhanced strength and agility, enabling them to jump great distances and lift objects heavier than themselves. Their fighting style is a mixture of wrestling, grappling holds, and sheer brute force, allowing them to power their way through dozens of opponents and smash through tough defenses.**

 **Appoplexians possess a large, retractable claw on each wrist. This claw can be used to stab opponents, or create a shock wave when stabbed into the ground or when objects are cut apart.**

 **Appoplexians are extremely durable, able to take a point-blank laser blast with no apparent effect and survive a free fall from several hundred feet in the air, with only a bit of dizziness as a result.**

 **Their unbridled aggression gives them a psychological edge in combat. There are very few things that an Apploplexian fears and many opponents find it extremely difficult to stop one that is fully enraged.**

* * *

Rath ranted tossing around Rolf and stabbing him with claws and when it was over he transformed back and put his foot on Rolf neck. " Do you yield?' He asked. " Yes I do just stop champion Ed boy." Eddy healed him instantly and then reached out his hand.

Rolf now had several scars but a changed look and respect. " You've fought well Ed boy. I fought blinded by pride maybe I can be better now." They left the arena together and his friends cheered him. " That was so gruesome and awesome. You have to teach me some magic Eddy."

" It was a interesting fight but I think my stomach was smaller and weaker then my eyes." A green faced Edd said seeing Ripper finish eating the pig.

" You showed that kid what he needed to hear." John said breathing out smoke and putting his hand on his shoulder. " You did good little brother." Raven said only to feel burning pain. Her eyes turned red, and symbols appeared on her skin. She fell and Eddy caught her." My father he's coming. my father." She cried out.

* * *

 **Favorite and review if you want a sequel with Eddy and his friends battling Trigon and tell me if I made Eddy too overpowered. Hoped everyone liked it.**


	6. Chapter 6

Ed, Edd n Eddy found themselves in a terrible post apocalyptic version of their hometown with a large demon standing upon the wreckage of their homes, people were dead surrounding the being.

It is a massive red demon with a large, muscular build. He has numerous stripe-like black tattoos or markings on his body, long white hair, and hoof-like feet. He has a pair of long, brown antlers and sharp teeth. It also has two sets of eyes, one upper and one lower, and a red gem on his forehead similar in a way that Eddy didn't understand. It doesn't wear much clothing other than chain mail like armor on his waist and a pair of silver wrist bands. His armor had a few dents but that was it.

Some of them were freshly killed bodies halfway crushed or burned or even partially devoured or ripped apart. But other people were there as well rotten in the sun with the see blood red along with the floor and sidewalk.

" Is this a dream? " Eddy asked them as demons flew around them chasing humans or using them as slaves but they saw as well humans with deadly supernatural abilities as well. But they didn't take notice of the Eds at all. " Is this hell? Are we dreaming? " He asked his scholar of a friend shaking him by the shoulders. Ed tried to help someone but his fingers went right through the person.

" I don't understand at all, it's like we're there I could smell the blood, and I can hear the screams. I think we've somehow being projected into a illusion or shown a possible future! " Edd realized seeing a old bloodied newspaper near a damaged destroyed corpse. " This is a year and a half later. "

" What is this thing? They don't look like demons in the comics I read or from the movies I love to watch. " Ed said his stomach trying it's best not to empty it's contents. Then he heard the demon talk to one of its underlings. " Look at all this. Pathetic humanity has fallen to me Trigon the galactic demon feared in many galaxies.. Once they lose their usefulness we'll feast on the humans or slaughter them all. They never stood a chance especially with my followers. Children, men, women they've all died and all of them begging for mercy even the strongest and oldest it home of them ever got it. " It said with a bone chilling chuckle that made Eddy especially feel afraid. But faint memories went through Eddy's mind.

" Monster. " The Eds said at the same time sick to their stomachs heading that. " He's a horrifying merciless being that came from the stars. He's clearly going to destroy out world soon or there's st least it is a strong possibility. "

" He's a dirt bag killer he should be destroyed. Everything he's built or taken with death and destruction should be taken away from him. " A strange idea of more of a vision came to Eddy's mind himself holding a blade standing tall above the demons and humans and they bowed out of fear.

" He's worse them every villain I've ever heard of. A stone cold killed crazed and worse then anything in the universe. We need someone a hero to stop all this. " Suddenly they heard another voice as someone appeared near them looking at all of

" I've already found three the perfect trio that'll need a little training before becoming much more then ready. "

She could easily be mistaken as someone's grandmother. With grey hair and wearing a purple hooded cloak. She had a bright smile. " See all this? This isn't a possible future or a alternate timeline this is actually your world with no army no matter how united or armed can stop. So I've recruited you three to stop it before it happens. "

" I'm a child and so are my friends we can barely swindle children out own age you ignorant old woman. " Edd said acting way out of character. " We've been beaten way more times then we've succeeded old crone. " He didn't care he was being disrespectful to His elders he just wanted to stop looking at all of this.

" I'm no mere human old women. " Her hands and hair glowed purple but it was spoke her mortal body was like a suit or disguise. It basically split apart revealing a attractive female figure that was glowing cake purple with hair like tendrils. I'm a alien who uses lot energy and magic like it is nothing. Trigon doesn't begin his conquest for a while till his heir starts to become his gateway. But with you away from earth it'll delay all of this. I need you three after I make heavy modifications will let you stop this. You three need to travel, to train and only then will you be able to fight him on the eve of his invasion. "

" We'll stop him before his rise to power just like the T-800 of T-1000. " Ed said happy and excited once more.

" What do you mean by modifications? " Eddy asked suspiciously. " What are you going to do to us? "

" For your friends I'll be more or less making their bodies older and better and unlock their buried magical potential. They'll be slightly older by a year or so. But Eddy I'll be unlocking your fullest potential you'll be the leader meaning I'll need to make you stronger then your friends . You'll all be given magical spells but not taught I'll be literally implanting but the better term is embedding forcefully spells that'll best suit all of you. and he equipping proper weapons to all of you. The three of you are the only hope for your world. Do you agree or will you all let your world die? " She asked bluntly.

They all nodded and then she begun to change runes and magical symbols appearing in the air. Her hands glowed brightly as the runes and symbols embedded themselves on the Eds physically but some went through their heads burning information in their minds. Their bodies began to change and so did there clothing. They gained some equipment and weapons as well.

Edd became slightly taller and a bit muscular with longer hair. Brown hair spilled out his hat but it had a long pink streak, even his hat had a pink streak now. He had a long black scarf that was pink and ragged at the end. He wore a black sleeveless vest with a link tee shirt, black shorts with pink chains, and sneakers. He's had a necklace holding multiple gray rocks glowing pink. " Why am I pink? " He said as sparks came off his hands bright pink sparks. He had a staff in his hand with a bird head carved on top and a small bag tied to it

" It's very lightish red very lightish red. " Verdona said lying through her teeth.

Ed became taller with muscles his red hair longer. Metal studs were embedded in his face and ears. He had on a silver leather jacket with a chest plate, jeans and spiked combat boots with steel toes. " I look like a punk, cool. " He thought looking at himself with a smile..

Eddy had horns and his skin was paler and he was taller with his hair untamed and wild. He had sharper teeth with sharp nails. He had blood red symbols tattooed on his arms and had muscles now. He looked two years older and had scarring around his eyes which were black with red in them. He had pointed ears and wore a black suit with blood red straps holding a small blade. " I feel amazing like a god. " His voice was coarse and he looked feral slightly.

" Edd you've be blessed with lighting and mana magic. Ed I've gifted you with metal Dragon slayer magic and Eddy had fire dragon slayer, summoning, and ninjustu. I trust all of you to stop this hell hole from becoming reality. " She created a portal all of them went into.

Suddenly the future changed and she smiled but instead of Trigon on the throne it was Eddy who had various women around him. He was covered in blood and smiling.

" What have I done? "


	7. Chapter 7

**Multi Crossover. Possible Harem.**

" Your sick of being the one that's always pushed around and sick of being weak and useless unable to stop injustice. Especially the injustice your friends face everyday and it makes you feel sick and angry. It's made you give up on scamming but I can give you power, enough to stop them. " Eddy stared at the shadowy figure in his house who had a raspy voice and half formed features. " I can give you power, skills and a alley in exchange for something. "

He didn't seen to be fully solid and was partially transparent walking through objects like He was a ghost. Eddy thought this was some sort of supernatural thing come to bargain like from one of the poorly written movies Ed loved. Like that God awful flaming motorcycle one.

Eddy hadn't gone outside at all this summer after he couldn't stop a attack on his friends that nearly cost Edd use of his right eye but a permanent scar. He's didn't react when people tossed things at his windows or when Kevin broke in his room and house a few times. Eddy was paler and looked a bit sickly from a lack of sunlight, exercise and eating. He was wearing old faded clothes and had a dull look in his eyes. " What my soul? I'm guessing your some sort of demon and let me guess what kind of twilight zone bull your going to pull. "

" I'll be corrupted by my power or controlled by it? " He said skeptical. " I don't know even whatever you are what your name is? "

" I'm just a being one of many who views upon other worlds and likes to alter the lives of life of their favorite character from various realities. " It explained with a shrug. " This is the first time I've done it, others have done this many many times. But I'm not the hellspawn your friend loves to read and watch about with his miniature brain and overactive imagination. "

" I just want to change your life. The power I can give you is extraordinary , and not just that I can give you weapons, a friend, and even love. Your life will never be the same in exchange for whatever normality you have left and to stop being cruel, and greedy to the kind. " He said to Eddy's confusion. " Be nicer to those who aren't rats like Jimmy or or thugs like Kevin. And whatever passes for normal in your life and this world will be gone. You'll be forced to accept responsibilities and make up for your last actions. And at times be the good guy for the change."

" That's all I'm taking in exchange. " He held out his hand it was glowing faintly. " Do you want to be stronger and better? " He asked.

Eddy thought about it shortly before taking the hand and feeling things coursing through his veins and body. His He felt a little burning but not in a bad way when one eye became blood red with three commas in it, and then small holes appeared on both wrists one each and his teeth started to grow longer and grew longer black hair his spikes getting lost in the hair.

He became primal and taller gaining muscle. " What i-is this? " He asked his voice becoming deeper and altered. He felt dizzy and a bit senses began to react better then before but it was like a overload pushing him to headaches.

He felt a inner fire inside of him that was coursing through His veins. Through startled breathe he could feel the flames and the heat.

His clothes begin to break and the entity laughed snapping his fingers as new ones appear red on him. " I'm making you better physically but I can't have you wearing your old clothes. " Eddy gained black cloth that covered his changed eye that had a silver plate. He had a black short sleeve shirt with a leather jacket with 25 on one side but a spider on the back., And jeans and combat boots. He had a combination of a rifle and a giant blade that was gigantic on his back with a straight sword at his side. He had throwing knives in his boots and felt a something appear in his jacket pocket.

" What is this power? And what's been done to my body and to me? What are these weapons? " He took out the object seeing a smartphone that looked a decade or so better then ones he knew about. But he was focusing on his reflection and was startled. " I look like a deranged anime character. " He practically screamed.

" Things are already in motion, other people will see you and see a illusion instead of what you are now but your dear friends will easily see through it. Anybody who you befriend closely will see your true form too. But the illusion will prevent people from seeing your weapons but if you enjoy to they'll see them. "

The entity began to pace back and forth with a grin a frightening grin. " I've given you the abilities of a Spider for starters. You'll be able to deliver poison with those teeth and shoot webs out your wrists. " Eddy nearly dropped the phone startled. " You'll stick to things and be able to sense danger. And he able to lift hundreds of times your weight. "

" Why a spider? " Eddy asked very very confused. "

" And you'll have the ability to bend and generate fire and manipulate it and lightning if you can overcome your inner turmoil. And Charka energy in your body of which you have large reserves. You could cast illusions and use techniques and other things. Especially with your eye a bloodline ability that'll allow you amazing power, perception and th ability to hypnotize with sight. "

Eddy sluggish pointed to the giant thing on his back. " That'll be the Brute Shot a fusion between a blade and grenade launcher. One of two things I got from a team of idiots one red and one blue. "

" These abilities are taking a toll on you and you'll shortly pass out and you'll wake up but your world will be altered and will be different and your phone the one I have you contains a Artificial Intelligence called Church whose a ass. " Eddy began to sway falling shortly after. But he was too weak to ask a question.

The entity vanished with chilling laughter and a bitter smile.

Eddy passed out. His dreams were visions of strange effects, or fire and him standing over the Kankers holding the blade, and of blood and destruction. He kept tossing and turning on the floor. Breaking things accidentally and unknowingly. He's some up hearing insults, curse words and shouting.

" Get the F-Up you little sack of shit. " Eddy some up seeing a tall see through armored figure holding a rifle that was light blue with a yellow visor on the helmet. " What the hell? " Eddy said backing up and getting up startled.

" I'm Church you jackass the A.I in your phone but I can leave it and other devices. " He said annoyed. " A.I i know it's a big word dipshit. I'm here helping you out. " He vanished shortly be more the former scammer had his phone glow brightly.

" Ass. " Eddy said hearing curses as a reply and looked on the screen. " That weird entity have me knowledge to help you out. I got a map of your entire neighborhood and town. I've got your friends numbers already but I can hack and snatch information from here. "

Eddy got him putting his phone in his pocket and looked at the weapons and removed all of them but the knives in his boots. He grabbed a wall but when he moved his hand away eh took away part of the wall. " That's your sticking power dipshit. " Eddy ignored him and decided to for outside only to see one of his least favorite people attacking his friends. Instinctively he opened the door and threw a blade at...


End file.
